Seven Deadly Drabbles
by Dashing Golden Dreams
Summary: The seven deadly sins... without them, life just wouldn't be as interesting. Seven micro-fics collected into one chapter. I wrote this because I was bored, but it turned out pretty good so you should read it. Multiple pairings, slash, het, friendship, and a personal confession. Nothing too explicit here. Many characters, but I put it under The Miz because he shows up twice.


**Seven Deadly Drabbles**

_I've been planning on doing this for a while. We've all been guilty of the Seven Deadly Sins at some point… and sometimes it feels good to be bad. So enjoy these micro-fics based on seven sins that make life a little more interesting. Contains implied slash and het, friendship, and a personal confession ("Envy"). Warning: My favorite monster made his way into this fic… if you find Kane icky, skip the "Wrath" section._

**Lust.**

Well, this never happened before. Not like this, anyway. Zack can't get someone out of his head, and it isn't Eve, or any girl for that matter. No matter what he does, if he closes his eyes, all he can see is Dolph Ziggler shaking that perfect round booty to the beat of his theme song.

The man's gorgeous, lithe, toned body fills his dreams, and while he's awake, he tries not to stare but can't take his eyes off him. Such a perfect ass and a nice big package to go with it; Zack would gladly take either one.

**Gluttony.**

Mike lay on the bed, his eyes closed peacefully. His sugar high had turned into a sugar crash.

"Feels good to indulge, doesn't it?" Chris said.

"Yeah… that was good ice cream," Mike said. Chris lay down next to him, snuggling him and kissing his nose. Mike was just too cute.

Slowly Mike's fingers traced down Chris's chest… down his tummy… lower… Mike found the zipper and undid Chris's pants. "What are you up to?" Chris said, grinning.

Mike grinned back. "I think I'm still hungry."

**Envy.**

I want to be her, just for one day. I want to be tall and gorgeous with perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect breasts and a flat stomach. I want to live in L.A. and have my own jewelry line. But most of all, I want to be with him.

Nobody could ever be so sweet, so beautiful. Everything about him is absolutely adorable, and I want him so bad. But he'd never notice a girl like me. Not when he can have a gorgeous blonde with a sexy Quebec accent. Just for one day, I want to have her life.

**Sloth.**

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Punk, go away."

Poke.

"Ugh! I'm trying to sleep, man!"

A tug on his braids.

"Are you serious right now?"

Punk didn't understand Kofi's need for sleep. The guy was a ball of energy during the day, but he crashed hard at night. Meanwhile, Punk was just awake almost 24-7. Consciousness… the straight-edge guy's only addiction. Well, that, and bothering his road buddy.

He crept to the suite bathroom and filled a cup with cold water. He tilted it so it slowly trickled onto Kofi's face. Kofi swatted at the air and spluttered. "That oughta wake you up," Punk said.

**Wrath.**

John was riding a huge adrenaline high. He'd just torn Jack Swagger to shreds out there. He lost control. He beat the shit out of him. But the jerk had deserved it for taking advantage of Zack, and honestly, beating him up was the best feeling John had had in a long time.

Behind him, he heard slow, measured clapping. "Bravo, John. You're finally embracing the hate."

John turned around. "Yeah, I guess I am. But why do you want me to? You can't stand me. Why give me something that makes me stronger?"

Kane shoved him against the locker, smiling mysteriously. "Because you're beautiful when you're angry."

**Vanity.**

"This is getting way out of hand, Santino. You can't be a superstar _and_ a diva," Beth said.

"Ahem… it's _Santina._ And I can be whatever I want to be, girlfriend," said the cross-dressed Italian.

"That's exactly what I want to talk to you about," Beth said. "I'm not your girlfriend. Not anymore, and never again."

"Haha. Nice try, Beth Phoenix, but you do not pull the fleece over my eyes. I know you cannot resist this body." He wiggled his eyebrow at her.

"You can't be serious. You are so arrogant!" Beth walked away.

Santino… or Santina looked in the mirror at his wig and ladies' clothing. "She will come back," he said to himself. "No woman can resist my sexy powers."

**Greed.**

"I can't believe they would do this," Marissa said to herself, reading the e-mail over again. "How could they sell us out?"

The e-mail read: "This is a message for the Wrestling fandom on . We have signed an agreement with WWE that states your plot and gimmick ideas are now property of WWE Creative Department. Your material may be used without credit or payment. To reimburse you for your hard work, we are providing each of you with a set of FREE John Cena wristbands!"

"This is bloody stupid," said the friend she was Skyping with. "We ought to sue them for this. Think we've got a chance?"

Marissa sighed. "We've got no chance. No chance in hell."

_Thanks for reading my exercise in boredom :{) - Smiley face that's started growing his Movember mustache early. Yay face fuzz!_


End file.
